


Behind Closed Doors

by Ecila



Category: McFly, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of sex, AU of the boys being the boys, Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Nouis, Real Life, Secret Relationship, eleanour, friendly intimate touches, fun stuff, handjobs, just awfully wanted and adored and fucked, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam is a horny bastard, liam not so puppy cute anymore, liam sex addict, lilo, louis isnt a slut, maybe just zayn and harry and liam, naked shower between the boys, one direction famous, or niall, public sex maybe, so louis has sex with a lot of people, so maybe louis lives my fantasy of fucking all the boys, the boys cuddle naked, they are famous, think i'm horny, zayn is just gorgeous, zerrie, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction behind closed doors.<br/>Based on real life events that I see/read in news.<br/>In this story, you see what we don't see and what the boys are trying desperately to hide from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write all this based on real-life-events while adding the "behind the scenes" look to it, that we fans don't really get to see. Yes, I'm a fan, a directioner, if you will. And while I wish this is how things happen, obviously I'm not close friends with the real boys and can't check to see if I'm right or wrong.  
> So this whole thing is based on my fantasy and wishful thinking. And maybe horniness ;)
> 
> ALSO I might change the name... not fully convinced of it yet. But yeah... that's all :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes Louis up. It gets a bit steamy... literally haha. It's gonna get better, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I was super horny when I wrote this. Haha... joking :D Or am I...?  
> Anyways, The first name the "I. - Liam" means it's somewhat in Liam's POV, I dunno if you can tell, but you can read a little more about his thoughts than the others :)  
> It's a bit of a five-some thing, maybe... not sure hahaha what the fuck I was thinking. Probably nothing... is why it turned out like it did. A fucking freak show of nothing but weird shit. Kinky shit, even...?  
> Well, hopefully you give this randomness a shot, because I believe it's definitely worth it. Thanks lovelies!!! :)
> 
> PS. NO BETA HERE. So the writing is gonna be shit and many grammar mistakes. I'll proofread it later. But I'd love an opinion for now anyways!! :)

**I. - Liam**

 

Liam glances next to him, sees the golden tanned arm wrapped around his torso, the grip light yet persistent and lets out a soft sigh. This has been going on for far too long. He knows it's not right, they all do, but none of them are capable of changing anything. Not for as long as the contract is in tact. Uncle Simon had said that they would have a meeting once he got back home, having just survived all the drama about his supposedly affair with Cheryle Cole, he had pretty much fled the U.K. for the sunnier and more unknown island group Bali, on which he relaxed a bit from his stress. Being out of focus of the permanent cameras, Simon also had left his iPhone in the safe hands of his assisstant in order to feel complete relief and isolation from his usually time-consuming work. Taking a break off the world of fame. A well deserved break. 

Liam knows all that, knows it and yet wishes Uncle Simon were in reach. Because the golden boy lying dead-asleep beside him needs him. It's been going for about a week now and Liam feels hopeless to the point where he, himself, feels like suffocating. He stares down at the slender fingers tightening a little on his bare skin, stares down at the feathery hair displaying all over a young golden face. The sun has done the boy well, but his expression remains uncomfortable, almost sad, already in his sleep, his mental state clearly doesn't change. Liam hates it. Hates the people that are responsible for it and feels his hands tightening to fists and shaking for controll. They can't change the situation, because they signed the damn contract. He knows and god, he hates himself for having been so naive, so stupid, so young. They hadn't known better. They had thought Modest! Management had clearly been the best option, giving the best offer and even Uncle Simon mentioned that they do great artists. What no one could have forseen was the misery their management would make them go through. The heartbreak and the challenges. 

"Sorry Lou," Liam whispers to the sleeping boy, voice wavering, as he takes a shaky breath. How many times has he apologized for something he had absolutely no control over? Too many times, especially to this beautiful golden boy with a clearly awful fate.

The boy, tugged into his torso, nuzzling Liam's naked hip, finally stirrs in his sleep, tightening his arms around Liam's torso and muttering sleep-coherent words.

"What?"

"'y... 're ya 'wake?" the melodic rasp of a usually clear high-pitched voice mutters. Through the sleep-hazy state the boy has just arrived in, the words are barely there more than a whisper, eyes still closed and fingers digging into Liam's bare skin to feel his presents more. 

"Louis," Liam whispers, not sure whether to wake the oldest of his band mates fully or let him try get back to sleep. He's lost between being a band member, whose shouldering most of the band's responsibility or a friend who will let his tired best mate sleep off the exhaustion he clearly feels. 

Glancing at his nightstand, Liam sees his iPhone blinking with a missed call and 3 texts. _No sleeping then_ , he knows and sighs, before shaking his best mate's tanned shoulders lightly. "Lou," he whispers softly, still tempted to let him sleep, "C'mon, we gotta get up." He reaches to the nightstand, touches the screen of his iPhone and watches it spark to life. Three texts by Sarah, their manager. Briefly glancing at Louis stirr beside him and groaning, he then opens the texts.

 

**04:35 Sarah Millers**

**Change of plans. Shooting at 5.40am @GMS studios. Recording at 8am. Meet n Greet at 3pm @Surry Hills Hall. Confirm that you have read and understood.**

 

**04:44 Sarah Millers**

**I expect a response now.**

 

**04:46 Sarah Millers**

**Now.**

 

Liam frowns slightly. She can be such a tyrannt. "Lou," instead of telling him about all the changes in their schedule, he opts to shaking his best mate's shoulders. "C'mon Lou, work is waiting..." he utters, regretting the words instantly. He doesn't want work right now either. He's too deep in thoughts, but he knows he doesn't have a choice, knows they all don't. But they were lucky, so damn lucky, that he doesn't dare question it and shakes Louis' shoulders until he gets more than a groan and a muttered "leave me 'lone please..." that barely carries all the way to his ear.

"Work," Liam repeats, pushing himself off the lush bed fully, regretting the loss of warmth, the moment the blanket fully slips from his shoulders, leaving him in the early coldness of a typical december morning in London. This year's winter has come fairly early, leaving him freezing in the hotel room that wasn't home. He is vaguely aware of the fact that the other lads are scattered somewhere in this hotel, probably on the top floor as well, in their private rooms. One of the other rooms vacated due to the owner spending the night in his bed instead. 

He stops in his tracks as though waiting for something to happen, he glances at Louis' eyes slowly fluttering open, revealing a pair of clear oceanic depths. They are as startling as ever and Liam is oddly aware of it. For someone as tired as Louis is, his eyes portray a strong clear colour. 

"Liam?"

Right. Work. Now. Liam shakes his head another moment, eyes hazy with confusion for another minute, before his lightly hazel orbs finally clear and he stares at his best mate with a slight smile tugged to his lips. "Yes?"

"Why are we awake already? 'S like... 4." Louis whispers, voice still raspy, woven with exhaustion and betraying his clear eyes. 

"Work was re-scheduled to 5.40." Liam simply replies robotically, finally catching himself fully and trying to keep composure. He usually pulls himself together a lot better than this, but something is clearly off this morning. He is clearly off. Or it's Louis distracting him. But they are best mates and that is obviously not it. He's just... rather confused. And he doesn't know why. It certainly isn't Louis. It just can't be.

"And it's 5." He adds, realizing that it's just passed 5 a.m. and way too early to be awake. Fucking hell, even Liam, being the early bird in the band rather avoids being awake at anything before fucking 6. People were not supposed to be awake around that kind of time, ever. It's just not natural, clearly.

"5's four hours too early..." Louis lazily responds, closing his eyes again, tugging lightly at Liam's torso and pulling him closer, nose nuzzling back into Liam's bare skin just below the side of his hip.

"Louis, you gotta wake up..." Liam slowly says, completely half-heartedly, as he is tempted to just cuddle into his best mate again and sleep some more. It's just five. Just damn five. And they need to get up, and fast, to make it to the photo shooting early in the morning, with people that never seem to fucking sleep judging by the working hours they chose. Liam runs his hand along Louis' naked shoulder blades, slowly, almost caressing him. "Hey, Lou..." his voice grows a little louder with determinacy when Louis doesn't budge at all, remaining motionless except for the exhale and inhale of even breaths.

"You couldn't have fallen back asleep mate, c'mooon..." he drags out the last word, pinching him just below his shoulder, a sore spot he found during practise a few days ago and hears Louis' hiss in pain and withdrawing completely from Liam's side to cower into a embrodium-form. "Jesus mate, we can't go through the same procedure every morning, wake the fuck up!" Liam says and is surprised about his own choice of words. Liam doesn't swear, ever. He never has and he probably never would. But being around the lads changed him slowly but surely. While Niall swore like a damn sailor, Liam tried to remain child-friendly. Hearing himself now, he didn't do a too great of a job. He didn't regret it as much as he assumed he would. He didn't even mind, as it apparently turns out. 

Louis' long eyelashes slowly flutter open again, "Liam James Payne, are you _swearing_?" The amusement colouring Louis' voice is undeniable, the rasp almost gone fully, leaving his usually clear voice and the heavy Doncaster accent that differentiated him and the other lads from each other. 

"Yes." Liam simply replies, "That's what you guys did to me. I used to be a nice innocent lad, until you guys--"

"Sure, Liam. Keep tellin' yourself that." Louis smiles, cobalt depths twinkling, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, mate."

"Get your fat arse out of my bed, Lou." Liam replies curtly, voice sharp, but Louis can tell there is no heat behind his words, no bitterness or irritation. A rather fond smile is trying to hide behind Liam's stern facade and Louis can see it. Liam knows as much, but keeps on pretence. 

"Geez, mate. Calm your tits." Louis smiles, slowly sitting up, the blanket falling off his shoulders and revealing his toned abs. Stretching his arms, he glances at his bare friend. "Are you wearing any clothes?"

Liam, a younger version of him, would have blushed if he wasn't so used to the very unconventional nakedness off all of his friends around him. The very touchy relationship they share with one another, much closer than any girlfriend-relationship they had ever had and much more affectionate, even. So he finds nothing unnatural about the current situation and merely shrugs, "I'm wearing boxers." As though he wants to confirm for himself, he pushes the blanket lightly off his hips to, indeed, reveal a tight pair of boxers that show the slight curve line of his proud shaft. It's normal though. For fuck's sake, Liam has showered naked with Louis on more than one occation. With most of the boys, actually. Especially because they had their little nudist in their band, bare skin was nothing to fear, nothing to be intimidated with. They openly would cuddle each other naked. 

It was really hard to understand the relationship the five boys in the band shared with one another. Liam smiles vaguely, thinking off the fans that would go mad if any pictures of the lads naked, together, in one bed leaked to the internet. They would go full on berserk, would probably storm down their doors and do god knows what. Nothing good though, they would freak for sure.

Louis squeezes Liam's shaft comfortably, nothing unnatural about that either, "Aren't you a big lil' fella." he mutters with a cheeky grin, not ashamed of his actions at all as he yawns slowly, running his hands through his feathery brown hair now. 

Liam doesn't react at all, barely acknowledges his mate's intimate touch and gives him a look, "Shut up and touch yourself if you--No, you know what? Don't. Just wake up fully and get dressed." Liam scrunches up his nose, "In fact, take a shower, you smell shit." Okay, so maybe Liam lost his innocent touch long ago. It didn't take much time with the other boys to corrupt the innocent puppy-looking lad fully to this grown man that he'd become. 

Louis snorts. "Wow, thanks mate... I even complimented your dick and you tell me I smell? Fuckin' feeling the love here." He utters, getting up from the bed to reveal, that indeed, Louis had been sleeping naked. His big bum having a soft sun-kissed glow to it, revealing that he had been sun-tanning in the nude that cheeky bastard. He's got a big nice bum, very big indeed and eye-catching. Even someone like Liam, _just a friend_ , has a hard time keeping his eyes off that piece of meat.

"Stop staring at my arse, mate."

"Stop shoving it in my face!" Liam counters easily, shaking his head. He watches Louis slowly get out of bed, shaking his arse in the process. "Now you're just showing off." And Liam knows that Louis is, that little twat. He knows what a gorgeous arse he's got and he keeps showing it off, especially to Liam, because they spend a lot of time together. Any kind of time, really, naked time too.

"I'm not 'shoving it in your face'! It's just too big to _not_ fill the room!" Louis simply replies, voice even as though his reasoning made complete sense. In his head it probably did. 

Liam shakes his head, eyes, admittedly, still focused on the two big arse cheeks that Louis had stretched his way, while he makes his way around the room gathering random clothing items to get ready for his shower.

"Are you trying to get me hard now, or somethin'?"

Louis whips his head around, as though slapped, clear cobalt eyes as white as saucers, "What... did you just--?"

Liam shrugs his shoulders, oddly unfazed by all this. "Hey, you're the one wiggling your big arse around, fuckin' naked, don't look so shocked now."

Louis clearly hasn't expected this calmly sexual side of Liam to ever appear and is at a loss of what to say. "Um... I just... you..."

"Louis William Tomlinson, are you going shy on me?" Liam mocks Louis, fully aware that the situation has been reversed and they had never, ever, talked this way around. It was always Louis having the upper hand of any conversation, going farest to get his point across, being the cheekiest with anything, the naughtiest, the craziest. But right now, Liam had the upper hand and it felt good. Fuck, it felt euphoric, like he'd won something that he had never dreamt of winning. It made him want to keep the situation going. 

"Liam, I'm just not used to you being..." Louis shakes his head, motions toward Liam, clearly at a loss of what to say.

"Sexually aroused? Yeah, I'm not yet, m'just saying... you seem to be provoking it, though." Liam grins now, shimming fully out of the blankets and standing up, stretching and visibly flexing his muscles. It's not to show off though, it's more to loosen his muscles. "I'm not your guys' little puppy anymore. I've had sex too many times to be considered innocent. Fuck, I fingered Dani under the table when we were--"

"Shit, shut up!" Louis finally interrupts, feeling a light flush colour his cheeks. Louis clearly is not used to Liam being that open about sex. He clearly is confused and Liam has a bit too much fun to let him off the hook just yet.

"Y'know, sometimes when Dani is too far away and I get horny I just take a big long--"

"FUCK, LIAM!" Louis finally shouts, eyes awfully wide and too awake for this kind of early hours and Liam can't hold back and bursts into loud laughter, abs rippling with every loud laugh that echoes through the room. 

How did this morning change from Liam pitying Louis to him almost verbally harrassing the older lad? However it happened, Liam loved the change of events. It was more than welcome to happen a lot more. 

"Sorry," Liam finally admits, mischief dancing in his hazel eyes, he knows he doesn't look sorry at all. "I'll stop now." He adds, if only because they were late already and Louis should take a shower. In fact, so should Liam. So he glances at the bath, considering the options. While he's taken showers with Louis plenty of times, that bath might be a bit small. But it's still faster than taking two seperate showers...

Without much of a second thought Liam slips out of his boxers, revealing his proud cock to Louis' clear side, who raises an eyebrow. "That's not a good way to confirm that you're done with your games, mate..." Louis sounds a bit uncertain now and Liam has to bite back a smile.

"Mate, I have a girlfriend. I only fuck her."

"Who says, you'd be the on topping?" Louis counters, cobalt orbs burning with a challenge, hurt pride.

"Are we discussing our potential sex life right now? Because if so, we would switch. I could do either, really." Liam grins, not ashamed to admit any of this. "But I do prefer to dominate. I'm willing to compromise though, one hand job for letting me top and all that. Usually my partners agree to those."

Liam watches Louis open and close his mouth, obviously trying to say something and obviously failing to do so. 

"Shit mate, what's gotten into you today?" he finally breathes out, shaking his head in disbelief, cobalt depths never leaving Liam. 

"Nothing..." Liam grins, "Just tellin' you how thinks are. It's not like Dani could ever _really_ top, if you know what I mean." He gives Louis a knowing grin, "I mean, riding and topping? Not the same thing. Unless she takes it through her arse, but she's not a big fan off--"

"Oh my god, Liam!" Louis finally exclaims, shaking his head in shock. Clearly he had never seen this side of Liam. And part of Liam wonders where this openness had emerge from. It obviously had not been here before, judging by how surprised and unprepared Louis is.

Liam just shrugs in response, there is really nothing to say, if Louis doesn't want to hear it. "Just stating true facts." He grins, "Anyways," running a hand through his short brown hair, he glances to the bathroom door. "Shower? You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

It takes a bit longer than usual for Louis to answer, but he shakes his head, feathery hair wipping back and forth in the movement. "Nah, if you restrain yourself it's alright. You're just being a bit weird today, is all." He says, finally composing himself fully and turning to the bathroom door, entering it first. He doesn't wait or look back, but that's fine and expected.

When Liam follows inside only seconds after, Louis is already inside the shower, water running, soaking his great body and he's already in the process off adding shampoo in his hair, while the room slowly fogs up, steam steadily filling the room. Okay then. Liam opens the glas door to the rather genergous shower, stepping into the puddle of water, feeling the warmth of the water surround his body, the steam already moistening his whole body. He slowly steps under the steady stream of warm water and enjoys the drenching feeling of warmth pouring down on him. 

They barely touch and Louis wordlessly hands Liam the shampoo, while he rinses his own hair already. Liam takes the bottle, squirts some of the content into his hand before dropping the bottle carelessly and massing the shampoo into his scalp and short hair. Everything is hot and steamy inside and when Liam watches Louis rub his body up and down with some shower gel, he reminds himself that, while he's never said it to anyone, it's always been in the open that he's bisexual and that he's slept with a few boys before. And Louis is a rather handsome, hell, gorgeous man, who is wet and naked. And he bites back the urge to press him against the wall and see just how many things he could do with him in the span of 5 minutes, because that is all they had before the car would pick them up to get to the studio. Liam didn't know where the sudden horniness came from, but it was there and crawling in the back of mind, while his eyes absendmindedly trace along Louis' toned abs, down to his nicely shaped hips, his nice shaft and strong thighs, to the legs. 

"Liam," Louis says carefully, "I think... are you gettin' hard?" he whispers, eyes widening by the realization of his own words.

Liam catches himself, breathing out slowly and glancing at his slightly hardening shaft. "Shit mate... I didn't... I haven't had any in a few weeks." Liam slowly admits and wonders whether that is why he suddenly sees Louis defined body so clearly, follows that nice curve of his bum a lot longer than friends that are unnaturally affectionate and close, do. 

Louis laughs light-heartedly, as though finally understanding something. "Oh shit mate... should have said so. You horny bastard freaked me out before." Louis replies, as though everything is good in the world again, a grin brightening his pretty young face, while he shakes his wet face, spraying water everywhere from his hair. 

Liam catches himself, holding in the pressing need to fill Louis up and nods slowly. "Yeah, I don't know... I just feel super horny right now." There's no use denying what clearly is becoming a hard-on right in front of Louis and there's no way lying his way out of that one either. He must be a fairly brilliant liar to explain this in a way that won't scare Louis off, at least a tiny bit. So might as well go for the truth. He is fucking horny.

"Shit mate... you can't go to a fuckin' photoshoot like this..." Louis slowly replies, frown becoming visible on his face. His eyes linger a bit longer on Liam's shaft than normal friends' should and Liam feels his lips twitch with arousal and amusement. 

"I don't know if I should ask you to help out or to leave..." He admits honestly, smirk gracing his lips now, as he keeps his eyes trained on Louis' wet face, drops of water underlining the sharp cheekbones, the clear cobalt depths and the sinfully curved bum he's still sporting. That is, if Liam ignored the abs that glisten due to the strong LED lamp above their heads. The water is still falling, the steam growing thicker by every passing second and Liam visibly growing harder, as he watches his wet mate, all close, all fucking moist and damn fucking naked.

"Liam, I don't..." Louis' eyes keep running down to Liam's now fully hard shaft, and Liam knows that is want that he sees in those seas of cobalt. But Louis also has every right to hesitate. Hell, Liam doesn't know why he can't help this horniness right now. If he could hold it back, he would. But he's put himelf out there already, there is no turning back now.

"I think you better leave," Liam finally breathes out, because, _shit_ , this is not what the boys do with each other. They hug each other naked without worries, because these kind of feelings _don't_ exist between them. Because their friendship goes so much deeper than mere friends, yet is of a fully platonic nature. This is not what they do. This ruins their beautiful platonic relationship, friendship, they built within the last two years. Liam takes a shaky breath and steps aside, turning away from Louis, while his hand finds his own shaft. "Lou, please... leave, yeah? I don't... I wasn't thinking." He utters, groaning softly by the touch of his own hand, as he strokes himself slowly, too aware of his own erection to mind Louis' presence. He rather doesn't mind the older lad voyeing at all, but thinks there is something weird about that. He shouldn't be fine with Louis watching him wank off to Louis' wet image. That was bloody fucking awful for their friendship, wasn't it?

It can't be natural, much less healthy. 

"Liam..." Louis starts, voice all soft and understanding and for once for very fucking once, Louis seems to be the older one in this conversation. The mature and understanding one that doesn't leave Liam's side, even though he explicitly asked for it. "Liam, hey... look at me."

Liam takes a slow breath, calming himself, as he slowly meets the eyes of a vivid cobalt. "Yes...?" he asks, uncertaincy tainting his face, making him appear a lot younger suddenly.

"Look mate," Louis starts slowly, seeming awfully careful, awfully fond a smile etched to his lips now, "Don't... draw away from me like that. We're best mates, Li! I won't ever judge you for anything that you do. And you know that." He pauses, moves closer and takes Liam's hand away from his shaft, "Well, you _should_ know that." He corrects himself, smile growing, as he places his hand on Liam's shaft, replacing Liam's right hand from before, smirking at the flinch of Liam's body. He didn't expect the contact of Louis' wet hand on his body, much less his cock, and it automatically hardens under his soft touch.

"Okay." Liam chokes out, because it's all he can say. His mind is a blurred mess, but Louis has a wide grin now and he's oozing of confidence, when he fully invades Liam's space, pressing him against the wet tile. 

"We'll have to be quick, though, yeah?" Louis utters carefully, voice conspiratious and full of life as his cobalt eyes glint with mischief and he squeezes his hand around Liam's long shaft, body pressing Liam's against the cold wet tiles. 

"What?" Liam can barely breathe out, when he already groans, feeling Louis' steady hand moving along his length, fingers fast and sharp and _fuck, this is good_. Liam can barely breath, legs feeling wobbly, when he feels Louis' wet body pressing into his, hot breath on his neck. How can be that tiny body surround him fully? Louis is smaller than Liam. He is. And yet, he's filling up all Liam's space, all around him, consuming him. 

"I'm gonna have to make you come under 5 minutes, is what I'm saying." Louis utters, clearly having found his composure, mischief visible in his eyes. "Challenge accepted." And with that, their wet bodies fully press together and Louis slowly sinks his sharp teeth into Liam's skin, while his fingers delicately wrap around his length, squeezing down harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels fairly short and is only about their morning, but I really enjoyed writing this hahaha... I'm a true believer in Larry, but... this kinda happened. It honestly wasn't supposed to -- at all. Liam just got horny and well.. I can't a Payne some pain, now can I? Wow, stupid pun right there. Well, if you know my writing you know there's gonna be plenty of stupid puns.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE comment and tell me what you think!! :)  
> I would really appreciate it. Thanks darlings! Love you all to pieces! 
> 
> -Ecila


	2. Two - Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn gets called to the head office.

**II. - Zayn**

 

Zayn glances into his reflection, frowning a little, when he runs his hand along his soft stubble. His girlfriend Perrie had told him to keep it and not shave. Even though she wasn't around to enjoy it she wanted him to have it, because she preferred it that way, to have a bit of roughness to his tanned skin. He loved her, and if it's only a small thing like that, he gladly fulfilled her wish. He wasn't lovestruck enough to think something along the lines of 'everything for her', but he loved her and if she asked for small things, why not.

He personally didn't like the stubble though, it felt almost to the point of dirty to keep the stubble there and not just take the first available razor to rid himself of it. He refrained from doing exactly that by turning away from the mirror. He's awfully aware of how people had titled him the 'vain one' in their band and it bothers him. It's as though people are judging him for his looks. He doesn't, ever, do much in the morning. After waking up --which is probably what takes longest in the morning, every time-- Zayn only brushes his teeth, takes a shower and get dressed. That is as far as him 'dolling himself up' gets and he doesn't do anything. He never adds accessories of any sort, never puts any gel in his hair. Not randomly in the morning, anyways. He is actually probably the one that cares the least about his looks. He would step out of his bed and walk out of his flat with no worries, whatsoever. Yet, he was titled the 'vain one' He was being a good sport about it though. When anchors, emcees and joke about that subject Zayn laughs with them, shows how funny they are, even though it isn't at all. He's being good about it. And only his most inner circle, such as the boys, Perrie, his parents and Paul know that it actually bothers him.

"Zayn!"

Zayn looks up to meet the sky blue of his Irish best mat, Niall Horan and automatically finds himself smiling. Niall must probably be the happiest Zayn had ever had the pleasure of getting to know, carefree and lovely. That doesn't mean Niall doesn't have problems though, he does. But Zayn knows that his amazing mate has the ability of _not_ letting his problems get to him, to be above them. And he's envious of his favourite leprechaun for it.

"Nialler," he replies, chocolate eyes resting on Niall's white face. Niall's skin was pretty much a warm white, if you will, making him clearly the palest of the band. With his additionally blond-dyed hair and real sky blue eyes, he makes the proper image of a typical blonde. If it wasn't for his heavily prominent Irish accent, his eyes clearly twinkling mischief and the heavy swearing of a sailor, that is.

"Li texted me," Niall yawns while talking, scratching his back lightly, eyes staying focused on Zayn's. That's one of the things Zayn especially likes about Niall. He is confident enough to keep eye contact to you throughout an entire conversation. He is carefree enough to do it.

"And?" Zayn replies, when it's apparently all Niall was going to say.

"Said de car leaves in... loike 2 minudes." Niall utters, yawning again and not bothering to cover his mouth. Manners were more often than not lost on him, but no one cared. It was Niall. People loved him no matter what.

"2 minutes?" Zayn repeated, eyes widening in surprise. Actually, why was he surprised, really? In their hectic lives, their schedules changed like clothes in a photo-shoot. Way too often.

"Yah, every'ne 's outsoide 'lready."

Zayn nods his head slowly, glancing around the hotel room he's been staying in for almost 4 days now. Grabbing his iPhone, wallet and his leather jacket he walks to the door. "Let's go then..."

 

 

*

"I was so sure you'd be last," Harry's familiar raspy voice exclaims, just when Zayn enters the car and his prominent dimples pop out. Harry without dimples is like light without darkness. They just can't go without one another.

Zayn merely shrugs his shoulders, "Niall woke me up..." It's not really the truth and the Irish that steps into the car, right on Zayn's tail, barely twitches by the words, not correcting him. The boys don't have secrets with each other, it's not what they do, but something as insignificant as this can be let go without another words notice.

So Niall brushes passed Zayn and takes a seat beside the curly head of their band, "Mornin'," he utters, leaning back in the seat, his eyes already drooping close.

"Didn't get 'nough sleep?" Harry now addresses the Irish, eyes twinkling in the grey morning light. Harry is along Liam the morning person in their band, bright green eyes irritatingly awake every morning, despite the ungodly hours they are woken up at. Zayn sometimes question whether Harry is actually human, but then he lets out that loud laugh and throws his head back in that fashionably unattractive manner that reminds him of his insanity and Zayn's doubts are cleared in an instant. 

"Nah, mate... 'vryting b'fore 10's too earley."

Harry nods his head in understanding, wild brown curls unruly flying back and forth in the motion. "Yeah, it's quite early today."

 _Quite early_. 5 a.m. is 'quite early' for Harry, while it's usually simply impossible for Zayn. But today is different. Zayn would be seeing his girlfriend soon and he was getting excited about it.

Zayn's chocolate orbs turn from Harry to Niall and he raises an eyebrow. "Where is Liam?" He doesn't ask about Louis, because knowing the oldest in their band, he knows Louis is always late. Whenever he comes into the room, he is bright and loud and brash, but he's never punctual. Very much unlike the daddy in their band, Liam, who is always on time. Zayn can't remember one time that Liam came late. The world would rather stop turning than Liam being late. Well, that is what Zayn thought, until now.

"Sorry we're late..." a flushed Liam utters in embarrassment, while ducking his head as he enters the car with a nod at all the boys, "Mornin' lads." he adds, while Zayn watches Louis scurry in behind Liam, pushing him fondly with his hands splayed all over Liam's ass.

"Hurry up, mate..." Louis melodic voice sounds, as he closes the door behind him. Liam takes a seat beside Zayn and it's only another second until Louis slides in between them with his wide grin etched onto his face, as always. "Mornin' lovelies..." he exclaims loudly, cobalt eyes bright, while Niall stirs and opens his eyes slowly.

Apparently Niall had already fallen back asleep. Usually Zayn was better at sleeping than this, but something was different this morning, something about the boys and he had a hard time realizing what it was. Maybe it was that Liam was late, or maybe...

"Boo," Harry greets Louis with his Louis-smile, and yes, Harry has a Louis-smile. His dimples pop out in full force, his green eyes sparkle with affection and his voice goes all soft, whenever he speaks with that smile on. He's a bit mad for the oldest in the band, but no one really approaches the subject, seeing as it isn't their secret to tell and Louis and Harry clearly don't acknowledge it either. The Larry-subject, as the public opted to title it. Them. They had a couple name. A bloody couple name.

"Haz," Louis grins back, smile of a brilliant force as he shrugs his shoulders, not saying anything else. He pats Liam's thigh comfortably with mischief in his eyes, while Liam automatically draws back and blushes slightly. Huh. That is not the normal reaction to one of the boys getting touchy and Zayn knows it. Normally, Liam would have started a tickle-fight by now. Or fought Louis off. Obviously in a playful manner, but they did use real strength for those playful fights. But none of that happened now, as Liam turns to the window and looks outside. _Odd_.

While the boys mindlessly chat about it being way too early, Zayn closes his eyes, until the boys' talking is merely a whisper in the background. Seconds later he feels his shoulders being shaken and groans, opening his eyes. "What..."

"We're here, so wake up!" Harry grins, shaking Zayn's shoulders some more and Zayn groans.

"No... I just... I _just_ closed my eyes!"

"Yeah, 20 minutes ago." The smile Harry sends his way is full of amusement and it's awfully awake for this kind of hour. Too awake.

"Shut up."

"Don't be like that, _Zaynypoo_..."

"You did not, Harry..." Zayn slowly replies, voice gravely and slow, but there's no bitterness behind his words, merely any emotion at all. Clearly it's too early for Zayn to feel much at all.

"Oh, but I did..." Harry replies and wiggles his eyebrows playfully, while nudging Zayn to get up.

Zayn shakes his head, "Twat," he mutters under his breath, voice fond, as he gets up and staggers out of the car, slowly steadying once he's outside the car and breathing in fresh air.

"Don't you pretend. You love it.” Harry simply replies, smile bright as he motions toward the studio. “C'mon the others are already waitin' mate...”

Zayn starts following the curly-head with a shake of his head, when he is suddenly pulled back by their tour manager, Paul Higgins, with his broad shoulders and physiques he was often confused for one of their bodyguards, which lead to funny stories. But right now his expression was rather serious, he is clearly in work mode.

Paul keeps the eye-contact the whole time, as he speaks. "Sarah is expecting you at the head-office right now. Your photo-shooting is postponed to tonight, without the others." He explains courtly, not adding anything else.

"Wait, what?" Zayn slowly exclaims, rising his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? Why do I--"

"I'm not sure at all, Zayn. She didn't give me much explanation, to be honest." He adds courtly, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "Just take the car. They'll do the rest." He explains, "I gotta go to the other boys now..."

Zayn nods his head slowly, black hair bobbing with the motion, "Yeah, okay..." confusion is clearly written all over his face, as Zayn enters the car that he only exited a minute ago, glancing at Harry's retreating figure. Harry had just arrived at the studio and walked through the glass doors, not noticing Zayn's absence yet. He would soon enough, though. The curly head and also youngest of their band was often awfully clueless and oblivious, so Zayn wasn't the least surprised about him.

"I'll see you later," Paul utters as a farewell, briefly waves before walking with fast strides after Harry and entering the studio as well, just as Zayn closes the car door and it sparks to life instantly.

They literally were just waiting for him to close the door. What a service. He should be used to it, but how do you really get used to this sudden spark of stardom that he was granted? It's been two unbelievably amazing years since the X-Factor show that bombarded his life into the one of a celebrity, along with meeting the bestest of boys that he didn't consider his best friends, but his brothers. Because they are. They go through everything together and their close bond was unexplainable.

Zayn lets out a soft sign, leaning back in his seat, watching the scenery blur passed him, as he waits to arrive at his destination. Quesions filling his mind, such as why he is the only one ordered to see Sarah. Did he do something wrong? Or more like, did they find out about some things that he did? Like throwing their managements chairs out the window, straight into the outdoor pool with Louis? But then Louis should be punished right with him. It can't be fair for him to be the only one to be busted. No, that's just not right. Shaking his head to himself, Zayn frowns now. And seriously, if they found out about Zayn, they should have found out about Louis as well, seeing as it was as much his action, as Zayn's. Maybe they want to rip his head off seperately. Yeah, that could be it. Their management, Modest! had the stupid habit of dealing of any occuring problem in the worst possible way, as Zayn had learned. He knows a lot of in-depths about the things they make, especially Louis, go through. Louis and him tell each other everything. And now they sparked that 'Haylor' thing as well. It is frustrating to watch. Zayn never found out how Modest knew about Louis' and Harry's sexualities, but maybe it was obvious? Louis was very flamboyant and open about everything. It's very likely very easy to read the oldest lad of their band. And well, Harry... he's just an open book. The boy can't lie to save himself, or anyone for that matter. Not only would he produce ridiculous lies, they would not pass quite right on his face either, making him probably the worst liar to walk this earth. Ironically, Harry's favourite of their band, Louis, was the best of the best. Louis could tell you about his brother being a fucking pyramide that turned into a mermaid in a way that made you believe him. He was magically good at bewitching people into believing whatever he wanted them to believe and he often used that skill to his advantage.

"Zayn, we're here." Troy, their driver, exclaims, as he's halting next to the big office building that consisted of a 20-story-building, everything from the second floor onwards consisting of windows only.

"Good." Zayn breathes out, feeling slightly nervous, as he glances at the building. Opening the door he jumps out, thanks Troy briefly, and walks fast to the building. There's clearly no avoiding whatever he did, so he might as well suck it up and hurry up the process so he could go back to the other boys.

"Mr Malik," the clerk at the door exclaimed, pressing a button to open the double glass doors.

Zayn smiles briefly at the clerk, "Good morning," he utters, walking straight to the elevator. Let's get this fucking over with.

"Which floor?" a fairly young man that resembles a butler in those old movies questions, hand outstretched to the elevator panel already, ready to press the button, as though it was his only job. It maybe was. Oh wow, that would suck.

"Um, 12th floor, please," Zayn utters, after racking his brain for the answer. While he would recognize Simon's floor, office and remember the floor number in a heartbeat, he couldn't say the same about Sarah Miller's. Then again, he didn't like her one bit. Additionally, he wasn't very often in her office anyways. She did most of his public stunts, but usually she would discuss it via texts or inform Paul about it, who told the boys. They don't specifically interacted face-to-face as much as normal managers do with their clients.

The young page in the elevator mutters a "We're here, sir," when the elevator doors part and Zayn instantly steps out with a nod of courtesy.

Walking with big strides straight to Sarah's office, he stops outside, knocking.

"Who's there?" Sarah's familar soprano voice sounds.

"It's me." Zayn replies, hoping she would recognize him. He feels oddly uncomfortable introducing himself like that, through a door.

"Zayn? C'mon in..." she immediately replies, her voice not giving any emotion away. But that's probably the selling feature of hers, she could be calm while raging at you like mad. She was unreadable. Very good in their business, really.

Zayn doesn't hesitate, as he pushes open the office door and enters her modern office that looked too sterile for his taste, too clinical. Not homey at all. Unlike Simon's there was only pictures of former clients upon her wall, no personal ones whatsoever.

"Good morning..." he uncertainly murmurs, looking Sarah straight in the eye, as he walks up to her table, taking a seat across from her. This might take a while, he realizes, so he might as well make himself as comfortable as he can, alone with a woman that scares him and would potentially rip his head off, if she thought he was doing something that would harm One Direction's reputation. She was vicious when it comes to work related things. That was probably a good thing, right? Though Zayn and the other boys couldn't appreciate that quite as much.

"Does the name 'Courtney Webb' ring any bell?" Sarah starts off, voice court, but judging by her stern look through those teacher-glasses, Zayn could tell she was proper pissed off.

And after finally realizing what she had just said, Zayn instantly froze. "What?"

"So you _are_ familar with that woman." Sarah instantly reads Zayn's reaction, leaning forward, grey eyes narrowing on his chocolate ones. Her tone, while not accusing, is sharp and filled with suppressed anger that Zayn has seen explode right in front of his face before. She is one hell of a scary woman. 

Hesitating, Zayn slowly shrugs, not sure where the conversation is heading. "Um, yeah... I met her once in a club here in London... why?"

Sarah puts a few photographs onto the table, pushing them across the table, so Zayn could reach out for them. "Did you know that she exposed private pictures of you? Supposedly in your house after sleeping with you? The house you and Perrie share, I might add. She also added a sob story of liking you a lot and not having known that you have a girlfriend, accusing you of being a cheater and having those explicit pictures of you to prove it."

Zayn's eyes widen in shock. He had not expected any of that. He remembered that girl, sure. She was quite hot. Blonde bombshell, big tits and a big arse. But that was all. The first night he met her, he had a bit of a conversation with her. They chatted and got to know each other, because she somehow got into the V.I.P. section of the club. She was an Australian waitress, she had claimed, had an aussie accent to prove it too, but who knows. Judging by her lies now, she might as well be a big fucked up actress, out there to ruin his life.

But before Zayn can open his mouth to explain, Sarah continues.

"If you know all that," She cuts off his train of thoughts, "What you might not know is, that she's a stripper at Platinum Lace and a prostitute at that with an hourly income of £500. She associates with many celebrities, in the sense of having one night stands with several of them." She shakes her head, looking through some papers, before turning back to Zayn with a glare as cold as ice, "What the fuck were you thinking, Zayn? Cheat on your girlfriend? Fine, I don't care! But the moment your betrayal becomes public, it becomes my problem. You signed a contract stating that you're not allowed to ruin your own image and that is what you're doing. Get this straight. We tried to buy back all the pictures but the," Sarah stops, clenching her fists in anger, halting in her steps, "That woman," she clearly meant to call that girl something else, but refrained due to her pride as a professional, "already went public with unreliable sources like The Sun. It doesn't matter what paper though, as long as ANYONE is printing it, you're doomed."

Zayn knows she is right. Of course, he does. But honestly? He never even expected to hear of that name ever again. 

The silence that follows is almost disturbing to even Zayn, who usually has the ability to stay calm at all times. 

"So...?" uncertainty tains his voice, makes it sound low and small, much like he feels. He didn't do anything wrong, no, but he remembers now, knows what pictures Sarah is referring to and what exactly happened the second time he met Courtney Webb and how she, indeed, ended up in his hotel room.

"So," Sarah replies sharply, barely refraining from snapping, pushing a phone toward Zayn across the table, "the first thing you have to do is call to Perrie. The news should have reached her by now."

Zayn stares at the phone he was given, his stomach filling with unease. Something felt utterly wrong. It's not like he didn't want to talk to Perrie on a regular basis, he loves her after all, but this situation will not end well. If the news really have reached her and if she's seen the evidence pictures, she is going to throw a fit and not listening any time soon. Was there really any use calling her right now? He had to talk to her in person, elsewise he will not be able to convince her and he knew it. When it comes down to it Perrie was horribly stubborn and unreasonable. She is lovely and hard to piss off, but once he does, soothing her is the worst part, because she doesn't let you soothe her, she rather freaks out on you and rips your head off, thoroughly. That's the kinda girl she is and often enough Zayn knows he loves her for it, definitely not right now though. 

"Now, Zayn!" Sarah's booming voice doesn't hint of any patience, that she's clearly lacking, eyes narrowing on his in irritation. 

Barely refraining from flinching, Zayn leans slightly forward to pick up the phone and dial the number he knows by heart with a heavy feeling on his chest. This is doomed and he knows it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings, I know things a progressing slowly, but a real book does it like that, okay? :DD  
> I hope you still enjoyed Zayn because... I just love love love Zayn Malik to pieces *-*  
> Anyways... comment to get me posting and... stuff? :D  
> Comment loooong and yeah... I'd really appreciate it all, lovelies.
> 
> Who hates Sarah already? She's modelled after the woman always in the background in Eleanour-moments where people suspect that she's a worker for Modest! Management ;)  
> I didn't know her name and couldn't be bothered to try finding it out, but yeah.. if i get around to it, I might change her name to the original one.
> 
> ALSO, I dont have any beta, so there's nothing proof-read, but I wanted to post this shit ASAP for you guys so there ya go ;)
> 
> Love you :*  
> -Ecila


	3. III. - Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam talks to Niall. And then to Louis and Harry. He runs off when he gets a call from Zayn. Oh just read the chapter!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to continue writing with Niall's accent all Irish and stuff, but I'm a bit tired of it, so I started writing normal, whenever Nialler speaks, hope you guys don't mind.

**III. - Liam**

 

Liam watches the curly haired youngest of their band approach them slowly and raises an eyebrow in question, when Harry just takes a seat beside Louis, snuggling into him wordlessly. His eyes flicker to the hallway expecting the door to open again. "Where'd you leave Zayn?"

"What?"

"You didn't notice us lacking a broody vain bad boy?" Liam grins jokingly, brown eyes setting then on Louis. He almost feels like reaching out to him, to usher him away from Harry, because it doesn't look right anymore. Louis ever-lasting smile had been dimming around Harry. Had become a forced pretense that Liam couldn't bear watching, not without his heart breaking with Louis.

Louis automatically leans into Harry's shoulder, as though craving the touch. He simply gives in to his desire, though. Liam knows that Louis can't help it. His feelings had been long-since developing into that mix of desire and love that there was no turning back to. 

"What?" Harry says, green eyes going wide, before he sits up, startling Louis out of the comfortable position, as Harry turns to the hallway. "Shit... where's Zayn?"

"Did you let him wander off by himself?" Liam questions, eyes scrutinizing Harry, as though he might be lying in answer. 

"No, I just..." Harry trails off then, slow rasp even slower than usual. 

Liam shakes his head, "How could you not notice that Zayn wasn't there anymore? You were supposed to wake him--- Wait, did you wake him up at all?"

"I did wake him!" Harry defends himself in his usual slow rasp, a stubborn lilt to his lips, as he stares right back at Liam, not scared of Daddy Direction. "And he followed me inside too, so I really don't know why--"

"Zayn must be on his way to the head-office," Paul interrupts the boys, having overheard just enough of the conversation to know the answer to their question. 

Everyone's heads turns toward Paul, who just enters the room, glass door opening for him with a swooshing sound. 

"What? Why?" Louis enquires, both brows raised, an amused twitch to his rosy lips, "What'd he do?" 

Paul merely lifts his shoulders to form a shrug and meets the boys' eyes while speaking. "I honestly don't know, but you guys should get to the dressing rooms now. And act good, this photographer is usually very busy and he cleared some time for you, so make it worth while, okay boys?"

A low chorus of "yeah okay"s echos briefly through the room, while none of the boys are particularly motivated with the thought to do this without Zayn. 

 

 

*

"You're out of it, mate," Liam utters, sitting down beside the preppy Irish, slinging his arm casually around his shoulder in the process.

Niall nods his head, leaning back into the touch. It's automatic and familar and Liam loves that, loves that all the boys are so familar with their touches that they automatically relax into them. Much more than most of the boys trust their girlfriends and partners, they trust each other and it's a bond he loves dearly. Even his relationship to Danielle can't quite compare. Don't get him wrong, Dani is lovely and she's beautiful and Liam knows he loves her. But it's different. He loves the boys more, somehow. But that's different and it doesn't count. It's only between him and the boys. It's their special bond that no one can understand.

"Yeh, s'all good..." Niall assures, shrugging his shoulder and his response may appear normal to an outsider, but Liam isn't an outsider and he knows the Irish better than that, so he frowns in response.

"That's not true, Nialler."

"Li, M'really--"

"Not okay. So tell me, what's up?" Liam pushes, and he knows he is. But Niall is one of those that would never ever bother anyone with his problems. Even though it might not be bothersome to begin with, he keeps things to himself in order to not burden anyone else. He's being a selfless prick is what he is. Liam shakes his head at Niall, "C'mon... tell me, Ni."

"It's..." Niall shrugs his shoulders slightly, "Like, we talk 'bout crushes in our interviews a lot, and ever since you guys brought it up, Demi's name has been mentioned in, like, every interview we had recently." He pauses, as though struggling for the right words, like he pretty obviously is. "It's not even... I don't, like, not for my sake. But now they started questioning her intentions about me and shit and," he shrugs his shoulders helplessly, something Liam realizes Niall only does when something really bothers him and he tries to play it off as unimportant. So Liam makes sure to pay especially a lot of attention now, straightening his shoulders inwardly. Liam, meanwhile, doesn't mention how interesting it is that Niall says Demi's name so casually without the last name, but then again, as of right now, there's only one Demi in the Irish's life, kinda. Kinda, due to the fact that she's not really _in_ his life, as to speak, but mentioned a lot. 

"So... you think it could bother her?" Liam wonders, trying to see the point the Irish is trying to make, hoping he concluded right. He could only assume what suspecting the wrong would do to the situation, nothing good that is.

"Yeah... I mean, like, the press keeps pressing her bout this shit. I've seen a few interviews 'bout it -- we haven't even met, ever. It's--" Niall shrugs his shoulders helplessly, obviously at a loss. "I don't even know, mate."

"Look," So this is hard to try to comfort him about something Liam has clearly no idea about, but he will be damned, if he doesn't try it. "Demi seems like a very genuinely nice person," he pauses, collecting his thoughts carefully, hoping to say everything in just the right way, "she surely doesn't mind the little commotion about you and her at all."

"That's... It shouldn't be like that. It shouldn't be necessary that she brushes it all off, y'know? It's..." Niall trails off, lifting his shoulders in a helpless shrug. "I don't even know. Maybe I'm just being... a bit weird 'bout it."

Liam glances around the studio, in their secluded corner with the circle of couches and the rest of the boys either messing about in another room or being the selected one to pose on their own, he feels safe to speak openly. "Is that really all that's bothering you?"

Niall slowly meets Liam's eye, and both know that it's not the real issue here.

"Ni, you know that no matter what, we're all there for you, right?" Liam smiles slowly, trying to reassure his best mate that all is good and no matter what happens, they will always be there for him, always support and protect him.

Niall meets Liam's eyes slowly, and Liam can tell that there is this flicker of hesitation in Niall's eyes, indicating that clearly that he isn't comfortable admitting the real problem to him. And even if Niall is one of the happiest guys alive, once he has a problem he will not bother anyone else with it, keeping to himself about it. Liam knows he should press some more, try to get the Irish to talk, but he also knows Niall so well that the following words don't come as a surprise. "Yeah, I know that, mate. Thanks, you don't need to worry." He lifts his shoulders in a shrug, as though that motion does anything to assure Liam at all. It doesn't.

"Mates!" Louis interrupts the moment and Liam isn't sure if he's thankful for it or not.

Both Liam and Niall look up from there corner, turning their heads enough to meet Louis' eyes. Liam snorts, seeing the outfit his friend was engulfed in, way too shrill and colourful for his taste. He usually prefers black and white kind of simple, jeans colours and that kind. But as for now, the band has their own stylist that determined, colourful --red and green and lots of blue and all that-- is exactly what the band needs to be remembered. So they go for it. Because they don't have the necessary fame yet to afford their very own wishes. Of course, if they told Caroline --Caroline Watson, a great fashion stylist, _their_ fashion stylist-- as much, she surely would try to satisfy their wishes and change their styles, but they had been told that their image at the moment is very important and that, if possible, they should stick to their stylist's wishes. It wasn't much of a price in exchance to what they received, so the boys obeyed.

"What's up?" Niall wonders, raising his eyes to meet Louis'.

"You're up next, mate." Louis simply answers, motioning with his head toward the door, his artfully styled quiff turning with the motion. His face had that light glow to it, easily passing as good skin and not the light coat of make up layering his skin.

Niall nods his head, fingers slightly digging into Liam's sides with a smile that is meant for Liam only. "Okay..." he simply says, ruffles Liam's short brown hair and grins at Louis, before jumping off the couch and running toward the door that led to the dressing room.

"Why the serious expressions?" Louis instantly wonders, once the Irish has disappeared from sight.

Liam shakes his head. "You notice everything, don't you?"

"Well, only the important things, Li." Louis grins, "And the things people don't want me to notice of course. Such as, when people are sporting boners in public and I have the urgent need to point it out and to others and do all kinds of ungodly things for my entertainment."

Liam lets out a surprised laugh. He's known Louis for what feels like forever, and despite being the oldest he acts like such a kid, and Louis' open mind and way of speaking fascinates Liam every time anew. It's shockingly honest and makes him think that Louis might be the most intelligent person he has ever met. But thinking that of a person that slept with a blowdryer in his arms, thinking it would keep him warmer, was ridiculous.

"THEY GAVE ME THESE SNEAKERS!" Harry runs into the room, shouting from the top of his lungs, his deep tenour rolling off the walls and echoing.

Both, Liam and Louis look at the youngest of their band, studying the shoes in his hands. The sneakers are simple, black and white and shiney new.

"Why?" Louis grins, his eyes automatically softening when looking at the youngest of their band, smile brighter than before. Louis always lights up in Harry's presence, he can't help it. It's one of those reasons that Liam feels with him about, the most. He knows what it's like to love someone and he is very positive he can see that happening in front of his very eyes with the oldest of their band.

"They said I did a great job and deserved a little present as compensation for having to be the first." Harry's famous dimples pop out then, as he flashes them both the brightest of smiles, as though he's just won the lottery. That's Harry for ya. Always smiles, always happy.

"Good on ya, mate. I was--"

"You're lying." Louis interrupts, cobalt eyes flashing with amusement as they stay set on the curly haired youngest.

With that mop of wild curls Harry looks innocent, as his emerald eyes widen to the size of saucers. "What? I wouldn't lie to you..."

"Yeah, you would. You little piece of shit." Louis grins now, smirk reaching his eyes as they twinkle. He knows. Liam could tell that he wasn't assuming, he knows better. He just knows Harry _that_ well. Honestly, if Louis knows, he knows. No question about it. "Where'd you really got'em from?"

A pout spreads across Harry's rather pale face, stretching just enough to make him look upset and cute at the same time, as he pushes his bottom lip forward. "But... but Loueeeeh..."

"You little fucker can pout as much as you want," Louis' laugh is infectious as it spread into that big contagious laugh, including the head-throwing-back part, "I'm pretty much immune to you now."

"No you're not." Harry says at the same time that the very same thought crosses Liam's mind. Because Louis is an amazing actor and if he wants, he could probably sell people that the world had ended while they were sleeping and that he's actually from the future, bewitched by a unicorn that reigns the fucking mars. He would pull it off, would make the story believable and reality. That's Louis for you. So making Harry think that Louis is immune to the little curly head isn't that big of a deal and comes natural. Especially because he had been playing the part for a while now.

Probably the only reason why Liam knows and sees through Louis is, because in a moment of weakness Louis had confessed to Liam, confided in him, and had let his guard down, long enough for Liam to see the significant difference between pretense and reality. A secret Liam swears to take to his grave.

"Yeah, I am. You stole it, didn't you?" Louis concludes, completely oblivious to Liam's train of thoughts.

Harry's pout forms into a full stretched frown. "How'd you know?"

"I didn't. You confirmed it." Louis counters with a shrug of his shoulders, smug satisfaction written all over his face. As much as Louis is an actor, he's also very much the person taking the piss out of everyone and everything and well, even Harry is a victim to his demonic reign in pranks and other antics that more often than not end in a rather delicate and uncomfortable situation for every person _but_ Louis.

"You _tricked_ me?" Harry's voice cracks in the middle of the sentence, eyes slowly moistening.

"Fake tears, Harold. I'm impressed." Louis confidently grins, but opens his arms anyways. "C'mere, Haz."

"Boobear," Harry sniffs in response, eyes continueing to grow moist as he slowly shuffles to Louis' side and drops down into Louis' lap, full weight on him.

Liam watches the whole exchance with interest and confusion. He knows that Louis knows Harry best, but he really can't tell who is joking at the moment, Louis or Harry. Both are great liars. No good skill for the once surrounding them, if you ask Liam.

"Stop the tears man, Li might think you're actually crying..." Louis chuckles, running his hand fondly through Harry's brown locks, hair playing with the last curl stuck between his fingers.

Harry sniffs one last time, rubbing his eyes with a snort that just contrasts too much. "Okay," he replies, voice suddenly awfully collected again. So he really had been acting, that prick.

"Good boy," Louis fondly coos, his eyes gaze swiveling to Liam. His eyes twinkle in that familar charming way, that for a moment Liam has to hold his breath. Louis is a really handsome lad, no doubt. Easy on the eye and fast with his mouth - as in _talking_ of course, get your heads out of your lust-controlled... asses. Yeah, that clearly makes sense. It _does_!

Liam watches the two for a moment longer, running his hands absendly along the fabric of his shirt. When his iPhone rings, he automatically pulls the device out of his pockets, answering the call once recognizing the familar quiff on the picture blinking up at him. The remarkably pretty face throwing him one of those rare smiles. Oh good. Another one he had been partly wondering about. "Hey Zayn, I was worried 'bout you. What happened? I wanna--"

"Fuck," Liam hears Zayn's voice, breathless, almost pained. Shit. Shit. What's happened? Fuck. FUCK!

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Liam utters, sitting up straight, breathing growing erratic within seconds, as he curls his fingers tighter around his iPhone, no thought about possibly breaking the device in mind. Worry overshadows his eyes, creases his forehead with lines.

"Liam," Zayn utters, voice low and a lot more raspy than his naturally soft baritone. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. "She broke up with me."

It took a total of ten seconds for Liam to realize what those few words meant and what they entailed. Oh fuck. _Oh fuck_! "Zayn, I'm serious. Where are you?" No words were going to make this okay. No _sorry_ 's and _are you okay_ 's were going to save the day. Liam knows Zayn. He _knows_ him. Has seen him almost break before. And he knows when the Bradford lad needed him, and that was now. _Right fucking now_. Liam jumped faster to his feet than his mind could construe and was already heading out the doors before the other two band members could ask what had just happened.

His mind was racing, every cell of his brain fixated on Zayn, only. "ANSWER!" he nearly shouts, and he doesn't want to shout. But he really needs to get to Zayn.

When a bodyguard tries to stop him, Liam pushes brashly passed him, in a sprint now and hurrying through the many corridors, phone pressed to his ear. For a moment Liam stops at the elevator he came from, catching his breath. Fuck this, he needs to get to Zayn. Without a second thought he heads toward the staircase beside it. Reaching the stairs, he takes three at a time, nearly falling down half of them. "ZAYN!"

"Yes, shit..." his softspoken voice responds, barely audible. "Li, she... _fuck_." the tanned lad, who always remained to himself in public, who was labeled as _the mysterious one_ in their band showed a side of his that Liam, and all the others, barely -if not never-, got to see. He was vulnerable. And alone, as it sounds.

"Zayn, please. Where are you? I'm on my way."

 

*

" _Hey now, come on, let's go... the music's playing, I've got to move on. To go out, no more delaying! Pack my things up, carefree and banjoo-swinging. I'm heading out, heading out, see the rest of the world..._ "

Zayn lifts his head just for a second from Liam's shoulder, swallowing slowly. "What's that song?" he whispers, voice carrying just enough to Liam, and the older lad understands and stops midsentence, just about to continue singing the song softly.

"Life is beautiful by Tim McMorris." Liam whispers, not daring to speak up louder and interrupt this intimate moment. His hand was wrapped around Zayn's shoulder, pulling him into his side, as they are sitting leaned against the wall of his hotel room. Liam had run to Zayn as soon as he had, finally, got his location. Being smart enough to not sprint by foot there, Liam had asked one of their bodyguards to drive him there and not taken 'no' for an answer. He had pressed them to the speed limits and jumped out the car, once arriving at the hotel they left barely an hour ago. An hour that had already felt then, like a life time. Liam had made it up the highest level, to the roof, where he knew Zayn would be hiding away. And finding the stoically beautiful lad of the band in a corner, a love sick mess was the worst sight he had ever seen.

Zayn was not meant to be unhappy. He was meant to be that broody-looking, surprisingly affectionate and naive boy, who was labeled as the 'mysterious bad boy', when there was no bad bone in his body. That's who Zayn is. That's him. Sincere to the core and beautiful inside and out. And always happy, Zayn should always be happy. He deserves to be.

Liam had rushed to his side, engulfing his friend instantly in a bone-crushing hug, a breath of relief leaving him, when he finally had found Zayn and he was safe. They had not exchanged any words, no words necessary, and Liam just held on, until Zayn found himself composed enough to leave the roof and go to Liam's room instead. Somewhere, more quiet, more private. They knew about the cameras on the roof, seeing as this hotel was fairly high with their security.

"Why'd you sing that song?" Zayn whispers, breathing in and out slowly. Making conversation is one of Zayn's ways to cope with things, Liam knew as much, so he plays along. It's why he initiated it by singing the lyrics to a song Zayn surely didn't know.

"I like it... the message, the tune. Don't you?" Liam easily replies, running his hand slow and soothingly along Zayn's shoulder.

"It's nice."

"And you know what's funny?" Liam barely pauses, not leaving Zayn any space to guess, knowing he wouldn't come up with the answer anyways. "That guy, Tim McMorris, has a song called 'Life is beautiful' and the other is called 'A beautiful life'. Just imagine how good his life is..." he jokes with a grin on his face, his eyes meeting the chocolate depths of his tanned friend.

"Actually?"

"Yeah. And the song is really upbeat... Really nice. It always lifts my mood." Liam continues, talking lightly about random topics, smile staying, his eyes turning back to the front, from which they could admire the beautiful view of London, through the wall-sized windows that cover the whole front of the room.

"Sing me the other song?" Zayn whispers, eyes turned to the front, starring aimlessly ahead.

"You're so spoilt... you even want live-music." Liam snorts, but commands, while softly humming the starter-melody.

 

_One, two, three, four - get my shoes and out the door,_

_Five - I'm alive. Six, seven eight - feeling great,_

_Nine - gonna shine, life is good. I'm doing fine,_

_Ten - gonna do it right and do it again._

_Ya, I look up at the sky with all it's beautiful colour,_

_But there's more than just for me, so gonna share it with another._

 

_I got to show, to give, let out,_

_I want to sing and shout, take a look,_

_And see a beautiful morning, that turns into a beautiful evening,_

_And together make a beautiful life,_

_And if you want to see, then come along with me!_

_That's right!_

_And if you want a good tomorrow, it's pretty simple,_

_gotta find the light to follow._

_And if you do, you'll have a future real bright._

_And it's a combination of consistency,_

_Come on and sing oh, oh, oh..._

 

_With another sun rise, it's a brand new day._

_So gonna make a little list to keep the worries away._

_I gotta dance just a little bit, move to be free._

_Keep my head up high, don't forget to be me._

_Like I won a million dollars, like I hit the pay dirt._

_Smile a smile from ear tpo ear, the kind that makes your face hurt._

_Gonna laugh, jump, sing loud, not afraid to shout about._

_Being happy, living it out._

 

_Take a look and see a beautiful morning that turns into a beautiful evening,_

_and together make a beautiful life._

 

"Shit, Liam," Zayn whispers, hitting his friend with no strength. "You bastard..." he adds, no heat in his words. "Fuckin' hell, you sang me to tears." He utters, biting his bottom lip softly, while feeling the small tear running down his cheek. "Wanker..."

Liam only laughs in response, running his hand slowly along Zayn's hair. "My pleasure, Zaynster."

"You did not just call me that." Zayn snorts, shaking his head slowly, eyes remaining on the beautiful sight in front of them, as the sun slowly rises. Around this time of year, the sun only remained in sight for part of the day, it rose late and set early.

"I did, Zaynster."

"I hate you." A hint of a smile gracing Zayn's lips now.

"Love you too, Zaynie-poo."

"Oh fuck, you didn't!" And then Zayn is lurching at Liam full force, throwing them both straight on the floor, as Liam bursts into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really sort, I'm sorry. But I decided, I didn't wanna change point of view during a chapter. And I'm kinda done with Liam, soooo... yeah. That's why. Short chapter. But I promise, I'm working on the next chapter, and it's getting better. Probably not gonna be Liam's POV either. The story, like mentioned, is progressing rather slowly, but do not fret, I'm on it. Things are gonna get rolling a bit more, sooner-ish.
> 
> Oh and "A beautiful life" and "Life is beautiful" are both beautiful songs (by Tim McMorris!) that I love - my selfproclaimed favourite songs, because they make me feel good. He's an amazing artist!  
> Hope the lyrics are fairly right, I wrote them up myself xD (well, while listening to the song, though...)  
> ANYWAYS, check those songs out! Worth a shot!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The more you comment, the more I'm excited to write, so if you can comment lovely long comments, yeah? :)  
> Or just state your honest opinion, that's alright too ;)  
> Thank CHUUUUU :*


End file.
